What Hurts the Most
by SavageEmo-Chan
Summary: After Steven's died of an unknown cause, everyone became devastated. The gems have been having breakdowns, and Greg won't even take a step outside his van. Although one day, someone comes around to help the gems with their issues. The catch is, this person is keeping a lot of secrets, including the possible key to happiness and hope. The character that comes along is my OC
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep._

The sounds of the monitor echoed across the hospital walls, giving it an eerie atmosphere. Steven, the child everyone loved and adored, was lying in the hospital bed, slowly breathing.

The Crystal Gems were in the same room as him, crying and whimpering to themselves. Greg was also there, sitting next to his son, a knot tying in his stomach. He has never been so worried in his entire life.

 _Beep, beep._

What caused Steven to enter the hospital, nobody really knows. Most of the doctors are saying that he caught a deadly disease, while others say that the gem in his naval might have some to do with it.

Steven's breathing was slowing, making everyone get even more worried. Greg held his hand, tears streaming down his face. "Stay strong, buddy, I know you can do it."

Garnet clenched her fist, it was clear she was staring into the future, and that the outcomes weren't good. The monitor's beeps got faster, making everyone look up.

Then, suddenly, it happened.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeep._

It was the sound that nobody wanted to hear.

Instant cries filled the room. Amethyst was in shock and unable to move. Garnet now had both of her clench fist as a tear streamed down below her visor. Pearl was waiting, and Greg just sat there, holding his now dead son's hand, forcing himself not to cry.

The doctors said that this day would soon come, but everyone refused to believe it. They had hope for Steven, they knew that he would fight back.

But in the end, it came down to the only option.

Death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later**

Amethyst flopped onto the couch with a sigh. "Man, I really miss him..." She said, forcing her tears back. "I...I still can't believe it...he just...didn't deserve it..."

Pearl warped into the house, only to collapse onto the floor in tears, wailing about how much she missed Steven. Amethyst sighed in annoyance. Surely, Pearl was upset about Steven's death, but it was overreacting by the tiniest bit.

"Pearl, please!" Amethyst groaned. "Please, calm down!" Pearl's wailing was less intense now, but she was still doing it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making both Amethyst and Pearl jerk up.

It was Connie.

"Oh no..." Amethyst mumbled under her breath. "This isn't good..." Connie slowly opened the door and stepped in. To Amethyst's surprise, Connie was actually sadder than she thought.

"Hey...Connie..." Amethyst slowly said. Connie just let out a sigh and sat down on the couch next to Amethyst. "Hi..." Connie was less energetic, and not even showing a smile.

This, for some reason, made Amethyst feel like Connie knew what had happened.

"Connie?"

Suddenly, she burst into tears. The was a complete sign that Connie knew the situation, and Amethyst decided to confront her. She pat Connie's back slowly. "Shhh...it's okay..."

Connie shook her head. "No...it's not okay! Steven is dead!"

Amethyst sighed. She hated when people had to mention it, as it made her feel very uncomfortable. It was then when everyone heard distant arguing. It sounded like it was coming from Garnet.

"I'm sorry...it's all my fault, isn't it? My future vision didn't predict it...I'm the one to blame..."


	3. Chapter 3

"No...it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!"

Garnet was arguing with herself when a bright, white light surrounded her. When the light faded, two gems were sitting on the floor of the Burning Room, crying to themselves.

"Sapphire, please, it's not your fault!"

A single tear fell down Sapphires face. She was blaming herself for the situation because she never saw this ahead of time. Ruby had her hands on her head, which was steaming from mixed emotions.

"It's just..I never even saw this as a possibility."

"But it doesn't mean it's your fault..."

The two then sat in silence for a while until Pearl an Amethyst came in. "Oh boy..." Amethyst said. "You guys unfused..."

Amethyst didn't know why she was so shocked, she should've known Garnet would unfuse by now. Ruby and Sapphire just continued sitting there, not even speaking a single word.

It was then when Pearl let out a sigh. "I'm going to my room..." She sniffed, walking outside the temple only to open the door to her room. When she was in there she sighed and took a seat on the highest waterfall.

"Oh Steven...I miss you...but why couldn't Rose at least come back?" She asked herself.

For some reason, Pearl felt as if the doctors were lying about how he died. Their reasons never exactly added up. Steven wasn't sick, he never showed any signs, nor was it his gem, as it is a part of him, it would never be the cause of death.

But there was one thing.

Pearl was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **Omg...guys...was I the only one freaking out in Back to the Moon? THAT EPISODE GAVE ME SOME INSPIRATION FOR ANOTHER STORY! HHNNNNN**


End file.
